Probability Manipulation
The incredible power in which one can Manipulate luck. Capability The user can control, manipulate, and change chance or pure luck. The user can cause random unlikely events to occur more often, and liable events to not happen. Can cause sudden death, earthquakes, increased accuracy, winning the lottery, and even evoking apocalyptic events to occur. Unrestrained users develop an'' chaos zone (constant misfortune around them) or a ''serendipity zone (constant fortune around them). Can magically and mystically endow good or bad fortune, such as breaking something actually causes bad luck, or carring around a "lucky charm" actually causes good luck One slight problem with this power is that some users need to calculate the probability of what they want to occur, such as the exact probability that the candy bar you are holding contains the golden ticket to the magic candy factory. Personality Often times, users of this extraordinary power rarely ever worry about anything. They are confident, daring, and willing to go as far as they need to, to achieve their ends. Even then, the rarely need to do much for their success to land in front of them. The care-free guy, who doesn't let anything get to him, and sometimes, doesn't care about anything, is a great example of the users of Probability Manipulation. Uses *Cause complete and utter bad luck on opponents. *Grant complete and utter good luck to yourself and allies. *Can increase the probability of victory or defeat. *Win the lottery. *Win in a wager. *If it is highly possible that an earthquake will occur the user can cause it to happen whenever she/he wishes. *Can cause rain in a cloudy day. *Can make volcanoes occur if it is a highly active volcano. *Can stop the life of a very old person (since the probability is high for them to die) *Can do well in basketball/football/Baseball (as the user can control the probability of the ball hiting the goal) *Can make a person lose balance. *Make car accidents. *Could cause fire from the electrical wires. *Short circuit electronic devices. *Break down doors and walls. *Can dodge a hail of bullets. *Can do well in target shooting. *Can make the imposible possible. example, person kicks a bucket, the bucket scares a nearby cat, the cat runs across a highway, a car swerves to avoid the cat, car skids into a telphone pole, and telphone pole lands on what you wanted it to land on. *Can make sure things that are thrown or shot hit somthing that will cause immediate reactions (i.e. a telephone wire, the ropes holding what you need, the button that needs to be hit. *Can literally make almost everything go your way. Techniques Some can perform: *“''accelerated probability''”: to foresee the right choice, then to rush into that path *“''black box effect''”: to cause random events to occur out of the user’s control *“''quantum precognition''”: to perceive all the outcomes of a situation *“''quantum leap''”: to acquire powers/traits everyday. Known Users *Domino (X-men) *Longshot (X-men) *Scarlet Witch (X-men) *Togepi (Pokemon) *Lambdadelta (Umienko No Naku Koro Ni) *Leprecauns (Charmed) *Gwen Tennyson/Lucky Girl (Ben 10) *Bernkastel (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Jinx (Teen Titans) *Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) (not inherent; due to possession of the Millennium Puzzle) *Carmen (Doctor Who: Planet of the Dead) *Henry Weems (The X-Files) Category:Almighty Powers Category:Powers